plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach
Big Wave Beach is the sixth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. This world takes place in the year 1960 with new zombies and aquatic plants, with the return of Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp and Snorkel Zombie. The main stage element of this world is the water. In each level, there is an arrow and a chain of seaweed that divides the land and water. "Low Tide!" is the surprise attack for this world, which summons the Imp Mermaid Zombies in random lanes, similar to Bot Swarms in Far Future. Game Description Take a trip back to the '60s and hang the ten on the ocean waves! Tides are changing and those gnarly zombies make it not-so-safe to go back in the water! Levels Goals for Success These levels' layouts are same as their original ones. Two to three missions objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions however, failure to do so will force the player to restart the level. Meeting all the criteria in a level will award the player either a costume, new plant, or money and will proceed to the next level. Day 6 *Survive the zombie attack with the most plants picked for you Day 9 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Day 11 *Survive the zombie attack with the most plants picked for you Day 12 *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 13 *Produce at least 2000 sun *Never have more than 16 plants Day 14 *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 15 *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 16 *Survive a massive attack in Big Wave Beach *Survive without any lawn mowers Brain Busters Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive Brain Buster without any criterion to full fill in order to achieve victory. Much like the Gargantuar battles, the plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed any more. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean and Twin Sunflower are not allowed in this brain buster, but other than these four, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Potato Mines. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the last few updates, digging has been omitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Gallery Big_Wave_Beach.png|Logo of Big Wave Beach Wut.PNG|Piñata Party for Big Wave Beach Beach teaser Pinata ..png|Piñata Party Lawn for Big Wave Beach 2014-10-05 112025.png|From the trailer 2014-10-05 095315.png|Another from the trailer ChomperinPvZ2.png|Chomper in the trailer 2014-10-10-13-20-32.png|Big Wave Beach on the World Selection screen 2014-10-10-13-19-55.png|Big Wave Beach preview 2014-10-10-17-22-00.png|Big Wave Beach with glitched background 2014-10-09-13-55-09.png|A Big Wave Beach Part 1 advertisement MAP1.png|Big Wave Beach Note Screenshot 2014-10-10-17-10-34.png 2014-10-10-17-10-18.png 2014-10-10-13-20-32.png 2014-10-10-19-52-00.png|An empty Big Wave Beach lawn with some Lily Pads Screenshot_2014-10-11-18-58-50.png Videos Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 1 Big Wave Beach Day 2 Big Wave Beach Day 3 Big Wave Beach Day 4 Big Wave Beach Day 5 Big Wave Beach Day 6 Big Wave Beach Day 7 Big Wave Beach Day 8 Big Wave Beach Day 9 Big Wave Beach Day 10 Big Wave Beach Day 11 Big Wave Beach Day 12 Big Wave Beach Day 13 Big Wave Beach Day 14 Big Wave Beach Day 15 Big Wave Beach Day 16 Trivia *This is the first world to have three words in its name. *The trailer made few references to the Disney Channel Original Movie Teen Beach Movie. **The Greaser Imp references the Bikers, the team opposing the surfers in the movie. *This is the first world to have water that can be planted on. *This is the first world to have female zombies, which are Bikini Zombie, Bikini Conehead and Bikini Buckethead. *Big Wave Beach is the first world to introduce two different variants of Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie; one being the male variety and other being the female variety. *This is the first world to have more than two flags in any level in the map. *This is currently the only world that does not have Brainiac Maniac music. *Snorkel Zombie is currently the only zombie that returns from Plants vs. Zombies that is not in Pinata Party, Vasebreaker, or Player's House. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Locations